Ouran welcomes crossdresser!
by EinhartXJake
Summary: Nagihiko moves to Ubataun, Japan!He gets in Ouran high school walks in the 3rd music room and turns into a host! Haruhiko
1. Chapter 1

Ouran welcomes Crossdressers!

Summary: Nagihiko comes to Ubataun, Japan! He gets accepted to Ouran high! He looks in the 3rd music room for help and instead he`s a host!

Wow Nagihiko thought. He stared at the huge school called Ouran. He looked through the halls and saw the 3rd music room. 'Help me people in here!' the young crossdresser thought. He walked in to see a blinding light. "Gah!" Nagihiko yelled being blind for a bit. "Welcome to the Host club" Nagihiko heard unison of voices. "Nani?" "Which one is Hikaru?" asked the Hitachiin twins. Nagihiko pointed to the one on the left and the boys fainted. "YOU'RE RIGHT!" They yelled. Nagihiko chuckled. "I`m Tamaki Suoh and I`m the leader of this club and so… YOU'RE GOING TO JOIN IF YOU LIKE OR NOT!" Tamaki yelled at Nagihiko who sweatdropped. "no thanks… you remind me of Hotori Kun in chara change" Nagihiko muttered the last part. When Nagihiko walked out the twins tie him in a rope. "Hey!" Nagihiko yelled. "Sorry" The Twins said and they spun Nagihiko around (Poor Nagi Kun!). Nagihiko`s face into the color of his hair. "Whoa ho ho ho" Then they heard a machine shock and came out Renge chan. "1st year as like everyone, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Known as Fujisaki Nadeshiko, Nagihiko-kun-"

"Nadeshiko! Your Fujisaki Nadeshiko?" everyone screamed (except Haruhi Mori Kyouya and HOney).

"Calm down! it`s not like you seen a crossdresser before"Kyouya said refering to Haruhi.

"How nice"Haruhi retorted back.

"Minna don`t get hasty here" Nagihiko tried to calm them down but that didn`t work. Then he began to text.

**Dancing crossdresser:HELP ME PLEASE!**

**Comedy Ice Queen: Why?**

**Dancing Crossdresser:Everyone found out about Nadeshiko and now their fighting!**

**Hitachiin Actors: Oy nagihiko what are you doing?**

**Comedy Ice Queen:Bye.**

**Dancing Crossdresser:WAIT RIMA!**

**Angelic Devilish Singer: Nagihiko! the HELL IS GOING ON HERE!**

**Dancing Crossdresser:It`s a long story I`ll tell you later...**

Nagihiko saw everyone in a arguement "temari chara change" he muttered. "YAH!"Everyone then got shocked by Nagihiko`s outburst. "Get in a arguement again and that`s not the only bad thing" and everyone nodded scared


	2. Dont you just love mini golf?

Nagihiko and the twins were talking.

"So, that's why we should do a trip to the amusement park" Kaoru finished.

"Well that`s a great idea I`ll tell Tamaki-Sempai and see what he says" Nagihiko told them.

"Beware he hates Haruhi scared." Hikaru giving Nagihiko an idea.

Nagihiko nodded.

"Tamaki the twins want to know as a trip as the host club we can go to the amusement park. You know if Haruhi gets scared you can keep her safe." Nagihiko informed him.

"Alright then let`s do it!" Tamaki yelled.

Somehow the Zuka Club broke in.

"Trying to scare fair maiden huh?" Bennio said. "WERE COMING WITH YOU!"

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed.

The next day, they all went to the amusement park.

"Haruhi want to go on the deathinator with Nagihiko?" The twins asked.

Nagihiko sweatdropped and Haruhi shook her head no "Nah, Nagihiko looks scared just looking at it and I might be scared on that."

"Then I`ll- GAH!" Tamaki started but Bennio punched him.

Haruhi said it was okay and walked with Nagihiko.

As they were walking, Nagihiko was texting to Utau, Kukai and Amu.

**Dancing Crossdresser: How should I make my move? **

**I_Wanna_Marry_a_Devil: Who are you after? Rima Chan?**

**Angelic Devilish Singer: No that Fujioka chic right? Was her name Haruhi?**

**Who I wanna be? : Nagihiko! Play mini golf with her! You're at the amusement park right?**

**Dancing Crossdresser: Hai! I`ll do that!**

"Fujioka san, want to play mini golf?" Nagihiko asked.

"Sure I`ll love to" Haruhi answered and they played and had fun.

After that, Nagihiko was walking home until he felt a kiss on the cheek.

He turned around and saw Haruhi walking away, he smiled and whistled.

Haruhi saw him and Nagihiko told her "Arigoto!" and Haruhi blew him a kiss.


End file.
